Full Blown Lovin'
by HarryAndDraco4evaN4Always
Summary: Harry and Draco SLASH, If ya get ma drift. First Fic. So read n review. Be nice


Disclaimer : I _unfortunately _do not own the Harry Potter books, or else I would be a multimillionaire

by now.

WARNING : If SLASH is not your thing, nor is relationships of a homosexual nature DO NOT

read this FF. Its not my fault if you are a homophobe. And the story starts out in a sexual position

and will continue for the whole story.

Plot Overview : Harry and Draco got together at the end of fifth year. This is the middle of sixth

year, No HBP.

"Don't stop, don't stop now Draco, I'm having too much fun. That's it keep going. Work it roll on it

and enjoy yourself."

Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Then the door to the raven-haired Griffindor's dorm sprung open

and in came a muddy, wet Ron and Seamus came bursting in.

"Shit" Draco whispered into Harry';s ear whilst nibbling at it as well. "We've been caught"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Ron yelled at the pair of them sat on his bed

making mad passionate love. "The least you could have done is use Harry's bed."

"Well that would have wasted time and very precious time that is 'coz you lot I was sure you lot

would not be back for hours, with Seamus as seeker, you will be there playing for hours as he is

blind as a hippogriff." Harry had been kicked off the

Ron stormed out, Seamus stayed a minute o so then asked Harry and Draco

"Hey, can I join in?"

"NO"Was the reply in surround sound.

"Fine, I hope you choke on each others cum." He said.

"Do you think we should come out of the closet and tell the school?" Draco asked

"Yeah, may as well, once Seamus tells someone like Parvati or Lavender it will be all over the

school anyway."

"OK," Darco said, "We'll start tomorrow."

So at breakfast the next morning, Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall in an embrace that

reminded many muggleborn in the hall of Coronation Street's Jack and Vera's wedding and

Dumbledore was stood at the staff table and he started clapping, the rest of the student body

shouted to Dumbledore "You Paedophile."

For the rest of the day Draco was being badgered by Pansy Parkinson who was asking him if he

still loved her.

"Hell no, I am so glad you dumped me at the end of year, that allowed me to open my emotions to

Harry and we started to get close and then we started homosexuality at the start of this year."

Harry on the other hand was being beaten up by Hermione because he had not told her that him

and Malfoy were together.

"I'm happy for you Harry, but why did you not tell me, I would have understood. I am a girl I

mean he is gorgeous and totally do-able."

"Would you like me to slap you for talking about my boyfriend that way"

"If I wasn't so _stupid _I would say your jealous" Hermione said sarcastically.

"No I just think people should not talk about engaged people that way."

"ENGAGED?"

"Yes, I am about to propose to him" Harry said proudly, "If Parkinson would get her hands off

him"

Harry marched up and pulled Draco away from Pansy and asked "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will, Yes Yes Yes. I'm going to owl mummykins."

"What did you just call your mum?"

"Mummykins, don't panic love I have to coz that's the way my mother is, I have to call her that." Draco said Harry

grinned

"So will I have to call her that as well?"

"I'll have to ask, mind you I will have to get emancipated or else my father would bury me six feet

under"

"Mardy-arse, that father of your's?"

"I'll say, last time I told him I was not into girls he sent me to an all girls school and refused to let

me leave until i had shagged six girls, 'till they were up the duff."

"What? Whatever you do get an emancipation asap." Harry said in a hurry "I don't want you to

lose more of your virginity to some strange _girls _I want as much of you as I can have."

"Well Harry virginity is something you either have or haven't. I like I always say 'Like a balloon,

one little prick and it's gone."

The two of them were in tears of laughter for hours, until professor Snape told them to ""shut the

fuck up"

That night back in the Griffindor Dorm's Harry and Draco had another try whilst Seamus and Ron

were out on the quidditch pitch practising yet again. Dean and Neville were in the library doing

homework and said they would be back at about midnight, when the library shuts.

They tried all sorts of positions from Harry's newly bought Karma Sutra.

AN : Between you me and the two of them; they tried all of them and enjoyed all of them until Ron

and Seamus stalked in.

"For FUCKS sake, I am gonna get you two a room as your both upsetting me and Seamus. We both

just wanna go to sleep after training and all we can hear is the two of you having it off with each

other, and what the bloody fuck are you doing know?" They were trying out the sixty-niner again,

as they were able to play and suck for a while and both got orgasm at the same time.

"Weasley will you just bugger of me and my fiancée to do what we want."

"Get a room the pair of you I am heartily sick of you doing this this is the second time this week

Me and Seamus have walked in on porn fest 2004."

The next morning Ron went to Professor McGonnagal and asked

"Professor can Harry to be given his own room so that the rest of the Griffindor's didn't have to be

subjected to the foul noises that came and mess that also came from Harry and Draco making

love. As I, Seamus and Dean had found about seven pairs of underwear from different people

covered in the err a substance that come from men during intercourse"

"You mean cum" She said cool and calmly.

"Yes, and since when did teachers come out with stuff like that?"

"Well since I am the one teacher people come to and talk to like any other member of the student

body I have picked up the lingo." Minerva said in a comical voice.

Minerva McGonagal decided to make Harry and Draco Head boys, any way it was the only way she

could sack Fred and George from their position if she had a valid reason whichh was they were

getting into even more mischeif than there was thought possible.

That night her and Filch moved Harry and Draco's luggage and supplies into the Head boy/girls

room. The seconf time in history that there was two headboys, first being Fred and George.

That night Harry and Draco had more than their fair share of sexual intermacy and bum-fun.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Harry yelled "My heart"

"Oh my god what's wrong?"

"My heart it feels like it's just exploded."

"I'm going to get madam Pomphrey, stay there."

Draco sprinted to the hospital wing, when he got there madam Pomphrey made him take a potion to

make him slow down and talk normally.

By the time she and Draco had got back Harry had collapsed on the floor and he was inches from death.

Draco sat by Harry's side as there was nothing madam Pomphrey could do. He had had two massive heart

attacks and was going to die coz he had not been treated correctly. Madam Pomphrey asked what Harry

had been doing prior to his heart attacks.

Draco answered with a feebel "Having multiple orgasm with me in all sorts of postions.

Draco sat next to Harry and whispered many thinks like he would never love anyone as well as he had Harry,  
He would never be able to love another person again.


End file.
